


A Tribute To The Prisoner

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: 致囚徒的礼赞。





	A Tribute To The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> （1/3）

是夜。

“你要的救赎，只能由他人给予。”

底特律繁华的市中心，一处巨型广告屏正播放着这样的标语，性感的全息少女迸发着紫色与蓝色的光影特效。

而这些噪音一个不漏地轰进了驾车从大楼底下疾驰而过的康纳耳中，“救赎？哼……要是他真愿意给我救赎，就不会这么难办了。”

他重重地哼了一声，紧盯着前头一个正开着黑色哈雷，一头连那个蓝纹黑头盔也没法遮住的半长银发，在充斥着弥散繁乱的霓虹的拥挤街头狂飙的身影，嘴里嚼着些恨恨语气的单词。

就算是车顶临时挂上的警灯那充满震慑力的蓝红光辉，此时也在这光怪陆离的黑底画卷里显得略微寻常起来。

康纳，男，22岁，大学即将毕业的警局实习生，此时正在开着老爹的八十年代款老爷车，拿着老爹的警徽，以绝对超速的速度，追捕正在酒后飙车的底特律警局副队长，兼任康纳老爹的汉克·安德森。

其实是养父，不过没人在乎这个。

说这是追捕其实也不过口头形式，准确来说算是康纳接到命令，正在尝试强行把汉克带去一桩凶杀案的现场，但显然不怎么顺利。

“该死的，你就不能放过我吗康纳！”车内直接接通的通讯让老爷车剩余的空间顿时被机车引擎的轰鸣以及汉克的咆哮声塞满，让康纳有种副队长正贴着自己耳朵大吼的错觉。

“除了你警局里还有谁能半个小时之内把这破案子解决的？！别跑了赶紧跟我走，汉克！” 康纳想伸手揉揉被震得发疼的太阳穴，却迫于过度复杂拥挤的交通，只能干脆也吼着，把怒火夹进声音里。

并且他热衷叫自家老爹“汉克”大大多于“父亲”。

“你这个小混蛋老子不是把本事全教你了吗？！”

汉克一拐便进了个巷子，但如果康纳没记错的话，那是个堆满了废弃自走车的死巷。

“那也得你这个老混蛋在边上跟我一块儿我才敢破这人生里的第一个案子啊？！” 两人也是警局里的搭档。

像是抓住了机会，他车尾一甩，将巷子口封死，便开门下了车。

汉克背对着他，无奈跳下了机车。

“难道照你这说法，底特律警局里头，就只有我们两个干事情了？”

年过半百的老警探一把摘下头盔，甩甩因此而乱糟起来的银发，转身看向自己的儿子。

“你也不能总一天到晚跑去喝酒，把重心全扔在‘那一边’上吧？父亲。”康纳接过汉克抛来的黑色头盔，半晌才把后头那个鲜有使用的称呼当作杀手锏抛出来。

“你一边，我一边，黑白分明…不也挺好的吗……”银发男人开启自家坐骑的自动驾驶模式后，看着机车浮现出淡红的防护罩后顷刻消失在视线里，才转过身跟着康纳上了自己的车，咕哝道。

汉克·安德森，男，五十三岁，在任职底特律警局副队长的同时，也是一位代号为Chillmaw的黑手党领袖。

因三年前作为最后亲人的弟弟被杀，无法通过自身的正常法律手段将亡命徒缉拿归案后，汉克·安德森偶然染指了这一部分的势力，但他将这几乎与日常作为副队长的工作完全分割开了。

作为极有原则，注重道义的Chillmaw来说，他与他的帮派更类似所谓的黑警，就像正义投下的阴影，为那些无法依靠法律的人提供服务。除此之外，他们几乎不为财奔波——既不走私，也不为地下色情业心动，从不与大量贩制红冰等毒品的帮派来往甚至与其为敌，虽然Chillmaw的手底下也不乏一些脑袋上挂着悬赏的家伙，但帮派成员都或多或少受过这个组织的照顾，因此也没人敢在这片宁静的蓝色里搅出什么黑色的淤泥，也算是一支有趣的势力。

 “Guilty, Reasonable, Paid.（有罪，合理，报酬）”即Chillmaw的信条。

 “那你也不能一闲下来整天喝酒。而且今天我在O’MANSLEY DONUT看见你了，四个甜甜圈，草莓味的。这周你得和它们无缘了。”

康纳一转方向盘，老爷车车身猛地一摆，让汉克差点把下巴磕在开着的车窗上。

“臭小子你还跟踪我？”他刚让下巴离开车门，呲着牙薄怒地扭头正朝康纳嚷嚷着，车在转过另一个弯后突如其来的惯性让完全没有系上安全带的汉克又直往驾驶座倒。

而这在令他看见康纳在自己说到最后那句话时表情有异外，还让两人的距离显得过近起来。

“你并不适合黑色……反倒是副队长的工作更适合你，汉克。寄希望于让我站在光亮里继承你的工作，这不现实。”康纳似乎也感受到了这令人在意的距离，歪头在老爹还散乱着，带着酒精气息的银发脑袋上亲了一记。

“我也终将属于黑白之间。”

“嘿，干什么你康纳！”汉克直因为感受到这个吻，而连忙缩回脑袋，连应答也忘了。

“马汀尼……还有点伏加特，今天你不但去了吉米，还去了黑羊酒吧？”喋喋不休的家伙正把自己的推论倾倒而出。

而同时，老警探也感受到了自上而来的锐利探究目光。

“酒量差还到处泡吧。”康纳确实正低头看着他。

数落不说，甚至还哼了一声。

“我教你的玩意儿你怎么都用在老爹身上……我是养了个儿子还是老婆？”银发男人缩回了自己的座位，咕哝着，并且还当真闻了闻自己的头发。

“如果你好我这口，我虽然会惊讶你的癖好，但是也会成全你。走吧，到现场了，副队长。”而由于两人搭档，在工作时间，康纳又会叫汉克副队长。

“癖好……哪天我厌倦女人了再考虑这个可能性吧。”老警探随即打开车门，身上的机车服早不翼而飞，变回了平常的保暖夹克。

“连我都数不清到底有几个还是十几个年头，还嘴硬……别洁身自好十几年连怎么上人都忘了。”

来自车内揭老底的咕哝声当即让汉克一个踉跄，差点没再把下巴磕到车门上。

一桩谋杀案子，克里斯和班手下的分析组早已把一些该做的细节工作搞定了，只剩下疑犯的踪迹难以确认……确实是只待汉克和康纳这对经验丰富的组合到达现场，做出判断了。

但康纳在一面墙的旁边发现一滴隐蔽的血迹，以及墙角被震下的一抹粉尘后，他立刻拔出了身边一位警员的配枪，丢给自家老爹一个眼神后，两人一同狠狠撞在那面墙的一侧墙角。

一道暗门应声而开。

银发警探手一挥，其他人会意噤声，而康纳也被他拽到自己身后。

“待我后面，康纳。”

就算半个小时前还刚刚从酒吧逃出，现在汉克·安德森身上依然存在着一副十足的警探气派，也正如康纳所说，他依旧更适合当一个条子，而非Chillmaw。

但康纳没有老实地完全缩到安德森副队长身后，他趁着前进之时汉克和所有人的注意力都在前方时，暗暗地往前迈了半步，掩在老警探身旁，以备不时之需。

一股浓郁的血腥味将人群拦了下来。

待手电筒的光亮将那方向的物什照亮，众人之间顿时起了倒吸冷气的声音——因漏水而肮脏不堪的一面墙壁上，被泼上了大量的血液，在这血色的赤壁之上，诡谲的黑色刻痕断断续续地画成了个阵图模样的符号，六个骷髅头被铁杵钉在像是阵眼的地方，其中一个属于这次的被害者，而另外五个可怜的脑袋属于几起尚未被关联起来的案子。

看起来这个疑犯既是某个宗教的狂热信徒，还是个不折不扣的连环杀手。

“如此浓稠，大面积的血液，大概只有将人抓到这里后直接砍断头颅，让鲜血喷溅上墙壁，才能做出来这面血墙……小心点那人可能……”

安德森副队长站在那面墙旁，还未说出警告安全的语句，一只戴着黑色手套的手便趁他不备，将老警探狠狠地拽进黑暗里。

“都不许动~谁要是想这个老家伙脑袋开朵红花，嘿嘿，就尽管靠近我吧？”

嘶哑难听的嗓音兀然自黑暗里响起，还未等众人惊慌，一个戴着黑色铁面具的人已站在那面赤壁之下，冲警员们亮了亮手里正顶着汉克脑袋的手枪，一步步地便往暗处退去。

但作为一个警局伪扛把子，汉克·安德森岂是那么好挟持的。

右手握爪勾住身后人那只正持枪抵着自己脑袋的手的两只手指，手腕发力狠狠一转配合向上的发力。随即右手肘猛击后侧人腰腹，伴随着骨骼折断的清脆声响，那支手枪也顺势脱离了挟持者的手。

“小心他左手！”

但还未待安德森副队长反应过来，那面具怪人已强忍着腰腹的剧痛，左手拔出另一支配枪直往汉克脑袋指去。

“砰！”

汉克·安德森从未感觉所谓瞬间如此漫长过，他连擦伤的痛感也未曾觉察到丝毫，而是在剧烈的轰鸣声造成的短暂失聪，以及一股急速的气流在其头顶上方划过，正砸在那堵血墙上，留下一个危险的弹孔，才失衡般扑倒在地。

刚刚的警告，是康纳发出的。

“Coo——Nooor——”

闷响仿佛在鼓里打转了半年，才让安德森副队长意识到那就是自己发出的声音，戴面具的混球早已因为断骨的疼痛倒地昏迷，被克里斯绑了个结实。

“Errrrrhooo……该死的，康纳！康纳，你没事吧！”周遭的声音像是过了一个世纪才恢复过来，而汉克早已顾不上察觉，冲到正握着手臂，硬是站起来的康纳身边。

“……汉克你被击中了吗？”倒是受伤的显得更加着急。康纳仔仔细细瞧了一圈自己老爹，发现他确实没有受伤后，那张煞白的脸才长长吐出口气来。

在确认子弹只是擦伤了康纳后，安德森副队长一把将后者狠揽进自己怀里。感受着怀里人那仍活力十足的挣扎，才把那差点随之一空的心也好好按回去，也不顾着身后同事关心的慰问，快步和康纳走到最前头，才叹了口气。

“混蛋小子……别再这么冒险了！我没法想象失去你的日子……康纳。”他在自家儿子的额角吻了一记，低声说道。

 “……我想我们都得悠着点，走吧汉克，回家去。”

康纳的神情因为这个吻突然变得别扭起来，他丢下这么句话，便先一步坐进了车里。而汉克·安德森倒因为他莫名的情绪变化挠了挠一头银发，有些好笑。

“也是，康纳也长大了，哪有这么大了还亲儿子的老子……”他嘀咕一句，也没多想，便也坐进车里去。

“你知道我看见你差点死在我面前的时候，有多怕吗。混蛋老爹……”

但康纳未能及时收声的低语，依旧被他听见了。


End file.
